Et les années passant
by Ploum31
Summary: Tao était là depuis le début, ou presque, et a vu comment la relation entre Mendoza et Esteban a évolué avec les années. Esteban x Mendoza.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or appartiennent à ****Jean Chalopin et à Bernard Deyriès****. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait. Elle ne prend en compte que la saison 1 de la série.**

Mendoza était le premier adulte que Tao avait croisé depuis la mort de son père et il lui avait fait mauvaise impression presque aussitôt. Cette arme étrange et dangereuse qu'il promenait et à cause de laquelle il avait failli tuer Esteban… quel génie malfaisant avait eu l'obscure idée de créer une chose pareille ?

— Vous lui faites réellement confiance ?

— Pardon ?

Ils venaient de trouver le Solaris, qui s'était extrait des entrailles de la Terre dans un tremblement de terre époustouflant, et avaient pris la mer avec ce dernier. Tao tâchait de déterminer comment il fonctionnait grâce à ses connaissances de la langue de Mû, le peuple de ses ancêtres, et aux informations détenues dans son livre qu'il s'efforçait tout autant de déchiffrer. Cette technologie était un pur mystère que Tao était plus qu'enthousiaste à résoudre.

Cependant, une tache noircissait le charmant tableau : les trois adultes – Mendoza surtout. Les deux autres n'étaient que des acolytes pas très futés qui le suivaient dans son ombre. Si danger il y avait, il viendrait de leur chef.

— Ce Mendoza, vous lui faites réellement confiance ? Pourquoi ?

Ce dernier n'était pas présent alors c'était l'occasion d'en discuter. Même les deux autres enfants semblaient se défier de lui alors pourquoi acceptaient-ils sa présence à leurs côtés ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui ! A moins qu'il ne disposât de connaissances et de talents que Tao ne soupçonnait pas, autres que celui, probable, de semer la mort ?

Zia soupira, les traits tirés par la lassitude. Esteban, lui, se tendit mais ne dit rien.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté, je crois. Assez pour qu'ils restent avec nous pour le moment.

— Vraiment ? Alors cela ne vous dérange pas de le laisser vagabonder dans le vaisseau sans personne pour le surveiller ?

Lui si et il détestait cette sensation, cependant il était impuissant à cela ; il lui fallait comprendre le fonctionnement du Solaris pour l'utiliser correctement. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps à observer leurs moindres faits et gestes. Les deux autres, si.

— Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir et quels soucis il pourrait nous apporter en agissant à sa guise, selon ses buts ?

— Nous le connaissons, leur but : ils veulent l'or des cités.

Tao écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

— Quoi ? Et vous les laissez venir avec nous ?

— Oui, parce que pour le moment, notre but est commun. Ils veulent trouver les cités, tout comme nous. De ce fait, ils nous aident, notamment avec les espagnols. Ils ont au moins le mérite de ne pas vouloir faire de nous des prisonniers ou autre chose. Nous ne sommes que des enfants, nous serions incapables de lutter contre les autres adultes tout seuls et eux savent se battre. Mendoza est également un très bon navigateur ; c'est grâce à lui si nous en sommes là.

— Mendoza n'est pas si mauvais ! protesta Esteban avec une grimace.

Zia et Tao sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Le descendant de Mû plissa les yeux. Face à lui, Esteban paraissait un peu indigné mais une lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il ne se leurrait pas non plus à ce sujet. Il était divisé entre le pragmatisme de les considérer comme des individus uniquement menés par la cupidité et l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il n'y eût pas que cela entre eux…

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? s'agaça Tao alors que Zia se retournait vers lui, un peu surprise.

Esteban serra les poings avant de se détendre, abattu.

— C'est lui qui m'a sauvé quand j'étais bébé. Il… c'est lui qui m'a invité à l'accompagner sur le Nouveau Continent pour chercher mon père et il… il n'est pas forcément guidé seulement par la cupidité ! Il ne va pas nous trahir !

Tao comprit alors son dilemme. Il _voulait_ que ce fût le cas ; il voulait que Mendoza le considérât autrement que comme un moyen d'atteindre les tas d'or dont ils rêvaient, lui et ses compagnons. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais quelque chose le liait à lui en dépit de cela – peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il l'eût sauvé, plus jeune. D'une certaine façon, malgré la méfiance légitime qu'il entretenait à son égard et sa désapprobation envers ses penchants cupides, il se raccrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée.

Cela risquait de leur être préjudiciable à un moment ou à un autre.

— Seul l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il en est vraiment, mais je suis sûr que tu as tort, râla Tao en croisant les bras, son livre tenu dans une main.

En espérant qu'un drame ne se produisît pas pour cela. Il souhaitait se mettre en quête de ses origines, pas servir de voie d'entrée aux Espagnols pour qu'ils volassent le savoir de ses ancêtres !

— Et ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faut les surveiller !

oOo

Que de temps écoulé depuis leur première rencontre. Ils avaient trouvé la première Cité d'Or mais cette dernière était désormais détruite et le Grand Prêtre était mort. Son sacrifice avait permis d'empêcher la fin du monde, qui avait failli être causée par le Grand Héritage. Le trio d'amis se trouvait à présent dans la cabine du Condor et s'apprêtait à partir. Les Incas les entouraient. Ces derniers venaient de leur proposer de rester parmi eux mais ils avaient refusé. Leur place était ailleurs, là où les porterait leur destin. Leur quête était loin d'être achevée.

— Esteban !

Les enfants se retournèrent pour reconnaitre les trois Espagnols arriver d'entre les arbres. Tao ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier d'eux et c'était encore un peu le cas mais bien malgré lui, il avait fini par s'attacher à eux. Il savait que la réciproque était vraie, même si leur obsession pour l'or n'avait malheureusement pas cessé. Son regard se tourna vers Esteban. De tous, il était celui qui était le plus affecté par cette future séparation – avec Mendoza surtout – et l'inverse était vrai ; pas étonnant donc que ce dernier s'adressât au petit espagnol pour connaitre la raison de leur départ puis pour les encourager. Quelque chose de particulier s'était tissé entre eux. Les mois écoulés entre leur rencontre et la découverte de la première Cité d'Or avait vu leur relation évoluer d'un mélange de suspicion, d'affection et de cupidité à de l'attachement véritable et puissant, même si entaché par les quelques actes de l'espagnol qu'Esteban n'avait pas approuvé.

Tao avait du mal à définir ce que c'était à présent. Si Esteban le considérait comme un ami, comme une sorte de frère, de père ou de mentor. Quelque chose de profond était né, c'était indéniable, il ne savait pas encore quoi et n'avait pas non plus idée de ce que cela était susceptible de devenir. Seul l'avenir le leur dirait ; enfin, s'ils les croisaient de nouveau un jour. Car eux partaient de leur côté trouver les six autres Cités d'Or pendant que les trois adultes retournaient en Espagne.

— Nous t'attendrons dans la petite taverne de Barcelone.

— La taverne où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois ? D'accord, on se reverra là-bas !

_Vous vous promettez de vous revoir ?_ Cela paraissait pourtant difficile à réaliser. Sans date précise, ils risquaient de se rater même s'ils le tentaient — sans compter qu'entre temps, la vie était susceptible de les empêcher de se retrouver de bien des manières —. De plus, Mendoza n'était pas homme à se contenter d'une vie paisible. Il partirait, lui aussi, à l'aventure, et étant donné le nombre d'ennemis qu'il s'était fait, il aurait de multiples occasions de perdre la vie ou du moins, d'éviter de retourner aux alentours de Barcelone. Tao refusa de songer davantage à cela ; lui aussi l'aimait bien désormais et il ne lui souhaitait pas une telle fin. Mais nombre de choses s'opposeraient à leurs retrouvailles mais étrangement, Tao espérait pour eux qu'ils se revissent un jour ; ils semblaient en avoir tous les deux besoin.

Sans doute exprimaient-ils juste ainsi le désir de se revoir un jour mais Tao vit l'air enthousiaste et décidé d'Esteban et se douta que cela signifiait bien plus pour lui. Qu'il espérait réellement voir ce jour se dessiner, même s'il ne savait pas quand. Tao en était si curieux qu'il se demanda s'il ne questionnerait pas Esteban pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement à l'égard du navigateur espagnol. Le voyait-il comme une sorte de père de substitution à présent ?

Il verrait cela plus tard ; ils en auraient tout le temps. Esteban n'aurait pas la crainte de se confier et d'être entendu par le principal concerné, si tant est qu'il l'eût.

Esteban se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine de pilotage, sous l'attention pensive de Tao. Ils firent leurs adieux au peuple Inca et aux trois Espagnols encore à terre tandis que la vitre se refermait au-dessus d'eux. Puis ils décollèrent et le Condor prit son envol. Rapidement, ceux restés au sol se réduisirent à de simples points puis ils furent avalés par les arbres à leur arrière. Dos au passé, ils se dirigeaient vers leur avenir et vers leur destinée avec leur entrain plein d'innocence.

Cela ne signifiait pas que ce fussent des adieux. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un aurevoir, du moins tous les trois l'espéraient.

oOo

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation avec les espagnols. Ils avaient découvert la seconde cité d'or au Tibet, après avoir déniché une carte dans un temple sur le Nouveau Continent. Ils avaient hésité à retourner en Espagne demander leur aide mais les événements les avaient poussés à y renoncer, surtout après qu'ils eurent réussi à déchiffrer la carte sans eux. Pourquoi être retournés en Espagne à présent ? Un besoin viscéral avait poussé Esteban à supplier ses amis de le faire – le besoin de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, Mendoza et les autres —. Et une pause dans leur quête ne leur ferait pas de mal, non ? C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce qu'Esteban avait argué. Zia s'était rangée à son argument ; Tao ne s'était pas rendu compte comme le temps passé avec eux puis celui écoulé en leur absence avait éteint les braises de sa méfiance. Elle paraissait les affectionner presque autant qu'Esteban.

Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à la taverne où Esteban et Mendoza s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à Barcelone et à présent, ils étaient attablés à l'intérieur de cette dernière, dans l'attente. Une heure qu'ils étaient assis et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aperçu nulle trace des trois hommes. Ils avaient interrogé le tavernier pour connaitre leur devenir mais sa réponse avait été vague car il n'en avait pas les détails ; évidemment, Mendoza n'était pas resté tranquillement dans la cité à vivre de l'or qu'il avait sans doute récupéré. S'il était en ville ? Nul ne semblait le savoir. La frustration gagnait Esteban qui prenait son mal en patience et buvait lentement la boisson que le tavernier lui avait servie, la mine de plus en plus sombre. Face à lui, les deux autres ne savaient plus où se mettre ni quoi dire. Le silence régnait depuis de nombreuses minutes et rien ne semblait en mesure de l'interrompre si ce n'était la pluie diluvienne qui frappait les pavés et les vitres au-dehors. Etait-il seulement utile de rester là ? Les trois adultes allaient-ils réellement passer par ici dans les heures ou les jours à venir ? Tous trois se posaient la question mais aucun n'en faisait la remarque. Zia et Tao devinaient qu'Esteban s'y refusait pour le moment. Tao soupira. C'était si facile à prévoir, pourtant…

– On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. S'ils ne sont pas en ville, ils ne passeront pas et nous attendons pour rien.

– Et que proposes-tu ? Que l'on s'en aille ? répliqua Esteban d'un ton agacé, presque agressif. Je dois voir Mendoza. Il faut que je lui parle !

– Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis et comme à chaque fois, Esteban se redressa pour identifier le nouvel arrivant. Tao posa un autre soupir en posant sa tête sur sa main, dépité et assuré qu'il se faisait encore de faux espoirs. Le bond qu'effectua Esteban avec le recul fit chuter sa chaise et provoqua un sursaut du dernier descendant de Mû. Le visage d'Esteban s'éclaira soudain et Tao comprit que cette fois, il avait tort, avant même de lever la tête. Il se retourna en même temps que Zia pour voir Mendoza pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, la cape trempée et les cheveux gouttant sur son col. A sa suite se trouvaient ses deux acolytes habituels, Pedro et Sancho. Les deux autres adolescents se redressèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé durant l'année écoulée, ils n'avaient pas pris une ride – tout juste paraissaient-ils un peu fatigués mais Pedro et Sancho débordaient d'enthousiasme. Aucun d'eux n'avait aperçu le trio, réfugié dans un coin de la pièce pour rester relativement discrets et de fait, Mendoza mena ses compagnons vers une table libre pour y prendre place. Esteban accourut aussitôt vers lui et l'interpella :

– Mendoza !

Ce dernier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de le retrouver là.

– Esteban !

Au-dehors la pluie diminuait progressivement jusqu'à cesser alors que le soleil gagnait la bataille contre les nuages. Des rayons lumineux vinrent frapper la vitre et tirer des exclamations soulagées des clients qui avaient été victimes de l'averse et qui s'étaient réfugiés là avec l'espoir qu'elle cessât bientôt. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'en tint compte ; Esteban se précipita pour enlacer son ainé et le serrer contre lui alors que ce dernier lui tapotait la tête d'une main, ému, tandis que l'autre lui tenait l'épaule. Les deux autres le saluèrent gaiement mais le garçon ne le vit pas. Puis Mendoza le poussa pour l'inviter à reculer et le contempla quelques secondes, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

– Que tu as grandi, c'est incroyable !

Esteban se mit à rire.

– C'est normal, il s'est passé plus d'un an ! J'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui.

– Que le temps passe vite, constata Mendoza avant de reporter brièvement son regard vers les autres enfants, déjà accostés par ses compagnons. Et vous aussi, vous avez bien grandi !

Mendoza se retourna et le bras sur les épaules d'Esteban, ils gagnèrent la table des enfants autour de laquelle s'étaient déjà installés les deux autres. Zia vint l'enlacer brièvement et Tao se contenta de lui sourire, prudent, préférant rester en retrait pour les observer. Comme Esteban semblait presque monopoliser le navigateur et que l'agitation des deux autres occupait Zia, son intention passa inaperçue. Alors ce fut ce qu'il fit, il les observa. Durant l'année écoulée, Tao avait demandé à Esteban ce que Mendoza représentait pour lui et la réponse n'avait pas été très claire : c'était quelque chose entre l'ami et le mentor sans en être, la présence paternelle sans qu'il n'en eût ressenti le besoin – son père était porté disparu et non mort durant leur trajet alors, même inconsciemment, il n'avait pas cherché à le remplacer – et donc, en définitive, il ne savait pas lui-même comment définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Mendoza. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que leur lien était spécial et très important à ses yeux. Un instant, Tao avait suspecté une nuance un peu plus romantique puis il l'avait écartée, jugeant qu'il était impossible qu'un enfant de treize ou quatorze ans, à l'époque, tombât amoureux d'un homme trentenaire.

Il y repensait car à présent, il n'était plus si sûr que cette hypothèse fût à écarter.

Tao plissa les yeux, peu attentif à la discussion qui venait de débuter avec entrain – Esteban et Zia racontaient leurs aventures aux trois absents –, et il préféra examiner leurs comportements respectifs. Les deux s'étaient instinctivement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'attitude d'Esteban était particulièrement étrange et ambiguë ; il se montrait très tactile et affectueux avec Mendoza. Il lui attrapait régulièrement le bras et il paraissait presque rechercher des élans de tendresse de la part du plus âgé. C'était trop pour n'être que de l'enthousiasme lié à son retour et ce comportement ne lui faisait penser qu'à deux choses, l'attitude d'un enfant envers un parent ou celle d'une personne à l'encontre de la personne qu'elle aimait. La seconde hypothèse était-elle possible ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination débordante ? Il pencha pour la seconde réponse ; après tout, c'était impossible. Esteban ne pouvait pas considérer Mendoza ainsi ni l'inverse.

Cependant, il perdit peu à peu cette certitude au fil des minutes. Mendoza agissait envers lui comme s'il était toujours un enfant – ce qui, en un sens, était le cas – et le visage d'Esteban exprimait par moments une frustration grandissante lorsque Mendoza le repoussait inconsciemment ou qu'il répondait à ses élans par ce type de geste. Cependant, Esteban se taisait et n'osait formuler à voix haute ce ressenti, ainsi il passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous si ce n'était des siens. Tao cacha ses lèvres derrière ses mains alors qu'elles s'ouvraient en un O stupéfait. Depuis quand les sentiments d'Esteban à l'égard de l'espagnol avaient-ils ainsi dérivé vers une nuance plus romantique ? En avait-il seulement conscience ? Ce n'était pas certain. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était que cela risquait d'influencer fortement leur relation, en bien ou en mal, quels que fussent les sentiments de Mendoza à son égard et que cet amour fût réciproque ou non. Les choses s'annonçaient compliquées.

– N'est-ce pas Tao ?

Tao ne l'entendit pas, toujours troublé par sa découverte. Esteban, amoureux de Mendoza… il n'en revenait pas ! A moins qu'il ne se fût imaginé toutes ces observations ?

– Tao !

– Quoi ?

Il cligna des yeux avant de les reporter sur la tablée. Tout le monde l'observait. Il pinça les lèvres et jeta un bref coup d'œil devant lui. Esteban ne le regardait pas différemment des autres, ce qui le soulagea ; il n'avait pas noté son observation presque inquisitrice à leur encontre.

– Euh… oui ?

Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation et de ce fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui demandait. Sans doute avaient-ils souhaité le prendre à témoin pour quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Zia fronça les sourcils, surprise par son inattention.

– Nous parlions de ton livre et de l'aide qu'il nous a apporté pour déchiffrer les inscriptions anciennes !

– Ah oui, oui, confirma Tao d'une voix distraite en se frottant la nuque, gêné – il se fichait tellement de cela pour le moment. Oui c'est vrai. Et j'arrive à mieux traduire certains passages aussi. C'est super !

Sa réponse quelque peu évasive et son manque d'enthousiasme lui valurent quelques sourcils haussés dont il eut peu conscience, l'esprit trop hanté par sa réflexion au sujet de Mendoza et de son ami.

– Tao, tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Quoi ? Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Tao se mordit les lèvres. Evidemment, il n'avait pas loué le génie de ses ancêtres et de ce fait, il était bizarre. Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un peu distrait et pensif de temps à autre ? Et pourquoi suivre scrupuleusement le récit d'aventures qu'il connaissait déjà pour les avoir lui-même vécues ?

– Je vais bien ! les rassura-t-il en tapotant la table, se demandant comment il pourrait se dépêtrer d'une telle situation. Je… je réfléchissais juste à-à plein de choses. Pour les autres cités d'or.

– Déjà ? fit Zia d'une voix un peu sceptique.

Tao ricana d'un air faux et leva les mains en signe de gêne et d'impuissance. Cette excuse eut le mérite d'être acceptée par ses interlocuteurs qui reprirent leur discussion, un peu dépités par son inattention.

Tao n'attendit pas pour replonger dans ses pensées et dans ses questionnements. Son regard alla vers Mendoza. Et lui, que ressentait-il pour le jeune adolescent ? Et lui-même, que ferait-il dans un cas comme dans l'autre ? Irait-il parler à Esteban, à Mendoza ou aux deux ? Les pousserait-il dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou au contraire, les enjoindrait-il à réfréner leurs sentiments ? Et s'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, comment réagiraient-ils ? Accuser deux hommes de s'aimer n'était sans doute pas chose anodine, en tout cas deux hommes d'un pays catholique aussi pratiquant que l'Espagne qui, de ce qu'il avait compris, était assez intransigeant sur de nombreux aspects dont l'homosexualité. Sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient deux compagnons de voyage et deux personnes qui s'estimaient. Ils risquaient de prendre sa suspicion comme une façon de salir la relation qu'ils entretenaient réellement : un amour profond, quel que fût sa nature, ainsi qu'une forte estime de l'autre. S'il avait tort et qu'il évoquait cette possibilité devant eux, ils le prendraient très mal.

Sans doute ne parlerait-il pas à Mendoza dans tous les cas, il n'en était pas assez proche et ne le connaissait pas assez pour être presque sûr. Il avait beau l'observer, il agissait envers Esteban avec tendresse mais ses marques d'affection témoignaient de leur complicité et non d'autre chose. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'en avait pas, juste qu'il se montrait prudent. Tao poussa encore un soupir, chagriné ; à présent il avait l'impression de se forcer à voir des sentiments entre eux ! C'était pourtant invraisemblable. Mais leurs jeux de regards… avaient-ils réellement besoin de se regarder autant, plus que tous les autres réunis ?

– Eh bien, vous en avez vécu des choses ! Et vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, remarqua Mendoza avec enthousiasme et son regard tomba une fois encore sur Esteban. Vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de nous.

A ces mots, Esteban tira une grimace. Si dans les faits, leur aventure s'était mieux déroulée que la précédente, de sorte qu'ils eussent pu se débrouiller seuls – ils n'étaient pas plus doués dans les arts du combat qu'avant –, leur absence avait accordé une teinte un peu amère à cette aventure, même pour Zia et Tao. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les adultes avaient laissé une véritable empreinte sur leurs vies, invisible et indélébile.

Raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là en ce jour et non à la poursuite de la troisième cité.

– D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici et non pas à la recherche de la troisième cité d'or ? demanda alors Mendoza, curieux.

Les trois enfants s'entreregardèrent. Ce fut Esteban qui répondit :

– En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me taraude depuis un moment et aussi… à propos de cette troisième cité justement. Mais nous pouvons en parler après que vous nous ayez raconté ce que vous –

– Y a-t-il un problème ?

– Non, nous souhaitions juste vous proposer de venir avec nous ! s'écria Zia avec enthousiasme. Enfin, si vous êtes libres. Mais sinon, qu'êtes-vous devenus depuis tout ce temps ?

oOo

– Vous allez arrêter ça ? râla Esteban en repoussant Mendoza d'une main agacée.

Ce dernier suspendit son geste, stupéfait. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers eux, attirés par l'éclat du jeune adolescent. Il était déjà rare qu'il s'énervât, plus encore ainsi et envers Mendoza. Enfin… Tao fronça les sourcils ; avec la frustration croissante du jeune garçon, il n'était pas tellement étonné que la situation eût pu déraper ainsi, même pour un geste aussi anodin – Mendoza n'avait fait que lui brosser affectueusement les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude —. Sans doute parce que cela signifiait qu'il le traitait toujours comme un enfant alors qu'Esteban désirait tout autre chose. Vraiment tout autre chose.

Des deux hypothèses que Tao avait retenues, celle qui lui paraissait jusqu'alors impossible compte tenu du contexte était devenue prépondérante depuis quelques jours. Esteban n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi s'il voyait le navigateur comme une sorte de père de substitution au vrai, actuellement porté disparu. Il le voyait comme un partenaire potentiel et il désirait que Mendoza le vît ainsi ; comme un égal, pas comme un enfant. Surtout pas comme un enfant. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Avait-il seulement conscience de la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi, de la vision différente qu'il avait de l'adulte désormais ? Etant donné sa religion très stricte, rien n'était moins sûr.

Tao se sentit désolé pour son ami et souffla, attristé. Ca… ça ne pouvait que mal se finir, n'est-ce pas ? Entre l'envie et le dépit de ne pas être en mesure d'aimer l'autre personne, à cause de leur sexe et de leur différence d'âge… Il n'aurait jamais dû et pourtant, son cœur le trahissait. La recherche de la troisième cité d'or s'avérait de plus en plus ardue, pas à cause de la quête elle-même mais des dissensions au sein du groupe susceptibles de s'installer.

Le bras de l'espagnol retomba le long de son corps et il observa le jeune homme en plissant les yeux. Ce dernier avait détourné le visage, les joues rouges, et ses traits étaient contractés par la colère. Pourtant, il était encore joyeux quelques minutes plus tôt ; comme si ce simple geste avait changé du tout au tout son humeur, en une seconde à peine. Mendoza avait beau y réfléchir, il restait perplexe. Tao le comprenait ; qui aurait songé à une telle chose ? Surtout pas lui, qui voyait bien mieux qu'eux, et qu'Esteban surtout, le fossé immense qui les séparait !

– Que se passe-t-il, Esteban ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

Esteban se détourna et se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les poings, irrité et désappointé. Dans ses yeux, Tao lut qu'il hésitait à se confier, tiraillé, avant de se résoudre à ne rien faire. Tao tiqua. Était-il conscient d'être amoureux de lui ? Dans tous les cas, il semblait estimer que parler ruinerait sans doute leur relation actuelle et qu'il ne voulait pas la sacrifier. Tao se mordit les lèvres mais n'intervint pas. L'un comme l'autre se doutait que s'il venait à faire de telles aveux, Mendoza, gêné ou horrifié, prendrait ses distances avec lui, et Esteban ne le supporterait pas.

– … Rien.

– Rien ? répéta Mendoza avec un sourcil haussé. Tu te fiches de moi ?

Il croisa les bras et attendit. Esteban ne daigna pas répondre et conserva un silence borné. Mendoza ne sut que faire devant cette attitude inédite et après un coup d'œil vers les autres, il comprit qu'il en allait de même pour tous les autres – excepté Tao. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'Esteban intervint finalement :

– Il n'y a rien, juste… arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant. J'ai quinze ans maintenant !

– Comme un enfant ? Je sais bien que tu as quinze ans à présent. Même si tu es adolescent, tu restes un enfant, tu n'es pas un adulte. Qu'ai-je donc fait qui t'ait tant déplu ? Explique-toi !

– Laissez tomber, répondit Esteban en se détournant de lui avant de quitter le petit groupe pour se diriger vers le Condor, sans doute dans l'optique de s'y enfermer.

Mendoza fut tenté de le suivre pour réclamer davantage d'explications mais il s'en abstint. Il décroisa les bras, le visage sombre, alors que l'agacement obscurcissait ses pensées. Il finit par détourner le visage en maugréant et s'écarta du camp pour s'isoler à son tour. Les quatre personnes restantes demeurèrent figées à leur place, stupéfaits. Etait-ce que, pour une raison ou une autre, leur relation se trouvait entachée d'une rancœur qu'ils n'auraient pas soupçonnée ? Sancho et Pedro commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux en fixant la silhouette de Mendoza disparue dans l'ombre des arbres. Zia finit par se lever pour suivre Esteban et l'appeler, le pousser à justifier son comportement soudain, sans signe annonciateur ni prétexte valable. Et lui, Tao, resta juste là, silencieux et pensif. Mendoza avait pris très à cœur la réaction aberrante d'Esteban et en paraissait terriblement blessé ; et si… et s'il l'aimait lui aussi ?

_Non, il peut tout aussi bien le considérer comme une sorte de fils, l'attitude d'Esteban ferait tout aussi mal. _

Tao plongea son visage entre ses mains, désabusé. Plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant avec cela.

oOo

– Non !

Les deux protagonistes sursautèrent au cri et dans un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent instinctivement pour se retourner vers la source du cri. Esteban fixait, horrifié, Mendoza et Katarina qui se faisaient face, dans les bras l'un de l'autre un instant plus tôt. Sa réaction avait été instinctive ; il n'avait pas supporté la vision qui s'était offerte à lui, celle de Mendoza qui avait porté ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune italienne, et là encore il espérait avoir mal vu ou interprété la scène. Il serra les poings et contracta les mâchoires tandis qu'une vague de rage l'envahissait en même temps que la jalousie et la tristesse, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Zia et celui impuissant de Tao. Tous deux se tenaient juste dans son dos. Pourtant, c'était à prévoir ; cela faisait des jours qu'elle lui tournait autour et que Mendoza ne la repoussait pas, bien au contraire.

Leur quête de la troisième cité d'or était achevée et malheureusement, elle s'était une fois de plus soldée par l'autodestruction prématurée de cette dernière – la faute, encore une fois, à de stupides adultes à la cupidité dévorante —. A présent, ils étaient en route pour trouver la quatrième. Katarina, une jeune sicilienne d'une vingtaine d'années, les avait rejoints quelques semaines plus tôt après les avoir aidés à fuir leurs poursuivants dans la capitale de l'ile. Esteban l'avait rapidement détestée car il avait repéré les œillades que cette dernière adressait à Mendoza, ses regards appréciateurs et ses tentatives pour l'aborder et l'amadouer. Le pire était que cela avait fonctionné ; Mendoza s'était aussitôt intéressé à la jeune femme elle et séductrice. Esteban avait tenté de l'évincer du groupe mais sans succès. Comme nul n'avait rien à lui reprocher, nul n'en voyait la raison car au contraire, sa connaissance du pays leur avait été très précieuse jusque-là. Avec cela, la relation entre Esteban et Mendoza n'avait cessé de se détériorer, dominée par la colère et par l'incompréhension, mêlées d'une rancœur et d'une frustration inavouée que seul Tao avait su décrypter. En voilà la finalité, à la conclusion de leur étape : les deux adultes s'étaient embrassés.

Esteban s'avança vers eux avec colère, comme prêt à en découdre. Zia hésita à le retenir mais n'en eut pas le temps car déjà il se trouvait près d'eux. Il repoussa Katarina plus loin encore de Mendoza.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Esteban ? s'écria ce dernier, fâché.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent alors que l'adolescent se tournait vers Mendoza.

– Ce que je fiche ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, _toi_ ?

– Parle sur un autre ton, gamin, tu n'as que seize ans, alors un peu de respect envers tes ainés ! persiffla Katarina d'un ton mauvais.

Esteban l'ignora.

– Cela ne se voyait donc pas ? Nous nous embrassions ! répondit Mendoza sur un ton agacé avant de lever les mains au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin. En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ? Cela peut arriver à tout le monde qu'une personne nous plaise, même à moi, et le temps passe, mon garçon ! Tu souhaites pour moi que je reste un célibataire endurci toute ma vie ?

– Parce que tu comptes rester avec elle ? demanda alors Esteban tandis que la colère se dissipait, soufflée par l'angoisse de voir Mendoza partir.

Parce que la jeune femme ne comptait pas quitter son ile et qu'eux avaient encore quatre autres cités d'or à trouver, dispersées aux quatre coins du monde.

– Tu comptes vraiment rester ici et nous laisser ?

Mendoza se raidit, mouché lui aussi dans sa colère par le brusque revirement d'Esteban, son ton presque suppliant et la détresse dans son regard. Katarina fronça les sourcils, irritée ; elle avait conscience que si l'un d'eux était capable de garder Mendoza avec eux, c'était lui. Malgré la relation plus froide qu'ils entretenaient à l'heure actuelle, leur attachement profond était indéniable. Mendoza hésita avant d'arborer un visage dur.

– … Effectivement, j'y songe.

Esteban crut recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mendoza vacilla alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux du jeune homme mais avant qu'il ne pût prononcer une parole, la main tendue vers lui, Esteban s'écarta de lui et s'enfuit. Il dépassa ses amis sans les voir sous les yeux écarquillés de ces derniers.

– Esteban !

Il ne se retourna pas. Mendoza allait le suivre mais Katarina l'en empêcha et l'enlaça, pour lui susurrer d'une voix douce :

– Laisse-le. Il parait très troublé en ce moment. Il a sans doute besoin de calme et de solitude pour l'instant.

_Il a surtout besoin que tu disparaisses_, songea Tao avec amertume tandis que lui et Zia s'élançaient sur les traces de leur ami pour le rejoindre. D'un coup d'œil derrière lui, il constata que Mendoza ne bougeait plus. Il s'était rangé à l'opinion de Katarina. Tao croisa un instant son regard et vit combien cela le blessait malgré tout. Cette histoire n'était vraiment pas simple.

Il aurait mieux valu pour Esteban que jamais il n'eût ressenti ce genre de sentiments pour Mendoza.

Ils retrouvèrent leur ami adossé au pied du Condor. Ils l'entendirent maudire Mendoza et pester contre lui, les poings serrés et la tête tournée vers le sol. Des larmes de frustration et de douleur s'échappaient de ses yeux et coulaient sur ses joues ; les reflets lumineux de leurs sillons témoignaient de leur présence. Encore une fois, Tao se sentit désolé pour lui. _Ce n'est pas Mendoza que tu hais mais cette femme, Esteban._ Sans doute avait-il la sensation que Mendoza lui échappait, qu'elle le lui volait, lui et son affection.

– Esteban…

C'était Zia qui avait parlé. La lueur d'incompréhension avait disparu de son regard, remplacée par une autre, plus désolée. Tao sut qu'elle avait compris avant même qu'elle ne posât la question :

– Tu… tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire – tu es amoureux de Mendoza ?

Esteban ne réagit pas à la question. Il ne montra même pas de l'indignation feinte comme ils auraient pu s'y attendre. Après tout, il était catholique et ils le suspectaient d'aimer un homme ! Ses poings se desserrèrent et son visage se détendit pour exprimer à la place une tristesse infinie. Zia hoqueta ; elle avait sa réponse sans même l'entendre la formuler.

– Quelle importance ? Il va rester ici, avec cette… cette femme. Le problème est réglé de toute façon.

Esteban s'éloigna, glissant brièvement sa main sur la paroi lisse et froide de la patte du Condor pour retomber lorsqu'elle ne rencontra plus que de l'air. Zia voulut le retenir mais Tao l'en empêcha et il secoua la tête lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Ce n'était pas le moment, Esteban souffrait bien trop pour cela et c'était trop récent.

Qu'ils s'aimassent tous les deux était devenu une certitude pour lui au fil des mois, à force de les observer malgré leur mésentente grandissante qui n'était que le revers de l'impossibilité que leur peuple et eux-mêmes accordaient au type de relation qu'ils désiraient intérieurement – Mendoza surtout —. Car c'était lui qui repoussait Esteban, alors que ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup hésité à lui céder si, au contraire, il avait démontré son intérêt pour lui. Tous deux devaient en avoir conscience à présent, au moins pour eux-mêmes. Tao doutait qu'ils eussent deviner les sentiments que l'autre nourrissait pour lui-même. Jamais aucun des deux ne s'était avoué à l'autre et ne comptait le faire.

Zia tourna un regard empli de détresse vers Tao et lui attrapa le bras.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation comme elle est !

_Que veux-tu donc faire ? Les encourager à se mettre ensemble ?_ Le contexte ne se prêtait pas à un tel amour, pas dans leur pays et leur civilisation. Lui s'en fichait, il avait presque toujours vécu seul alors il se détachait de telles restrictions ridicules mais les autres… y aurait-il un endroit où ils pourraient s'aimer et s'afficher au grand jour sans craindre de représailles ? Toutefois, ils ne devaient pas laisser la situation ainsi, car cela porterait préjudice à leur quête, tôt ou tard.

– J-je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Le départ de Mendoza détruirait Esteban, plus que tout autre chose. Il était même susceptible de se désintéresser des cités d'or à cause de cela. Le mieux était que le navigateur restât avec eux, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Conserver une telle froideur et une telle rancœur dans leur relation était inenvisageable. Mais étaient-ils réellement en droit d'empêcher Mendoza de partir ? S'il aimait cette femme suffisamment pour songer à rester avec elle, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui dicter sa conduite ou de décider de sa vie. Il ne les écouterait pas de toute façon. Ce n'était que récent alors il y avait bon espoir que ce ne fût que passager…

Alors que faire ?

oOo

Deux ans. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Mendoza et de ses compagnons et depuis, le voyage n'était plus pareil. Esteban n'était plus pareil. Ils avaient poursuivi leur quête des cités d'or mais avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant. Le plaisir de découvrir s'en était amoindri. Le soleil paraissait triste et monotone depuis, à l'image de son fils humain rendu amer et rongé de l'intérieur par cette absence, même s'il s'était progressivement efforcé de ne plus rien en montrer. Tao et Zia le voyaient même si, depuis ce fameux jour où Mendoza avait annoncé fermement qu'il restait auprès de Katarina, Esteban n'avait plus jamais évoqué ses sentiments à son égard, se refermant à ce sujet comme une huitre dans sa coquille. Il aurait suffi d'une seule chose pour que tout explosât – sa colère, sa frustration, sa haine à l'encontre de Mendoza, de sa religion, de la société et du monde, mais surtout de cette femme qui lui avait volé l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle se trouvait juste devant eux, à quelques pas d'eux, en train de converser tranquillement avec les habitants du village dont ils précédaient l'entrée de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, stupéfaits, sans oser y croire. Tao tourna la tête vers Esteban, inquiet. Il déglutit. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il n'était plus un enfant désormais, mais serait-il assez mature pour éviter une catastrophe en public ? Qu'allait-il faire, d'ailleurs ? Pour l'instant, le jeune homme fixait Mendoza, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et ne bougeait pas. Ses deux amis lurent dans ses yeux le combat intérieur qu'il se livrait et aucun d'eux n'intervint.

Il fallut un moment avant que Mendoza ne se tournât vers eux et ne les aperçût. Sancho et Pedro demeuraient hors de vue mais ils n'étaient sans doute pas très loin. Ce dernier se figea à son tour lorsqu'il les reconnut. Distrait de sa conversation avec le marchand, il prit rapidement congé de ce dernier avec quelques s'excuses et s'en écarta en vacillant. Il amorça un premier pas vers eux, hésitant, et comme il se rendit compte que ces derniers restaient immobiles, il prit lui-même l'initiative de les rejoindre. Il quitta ainsi le village et remonta la pente pour gagner le sommet de la petite butte sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Esteban ne put le quitter des yeux pendant sa remontée et Mendoza non plus, alors que des sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en eux. Mélange d'espoir et de colère, d'amour et d'amertume, de désir et de frustration. En même temps, ils examinaient ce que l'autre était devenu. Puis ils se firent face.

– Tu as bien grandi, Esteban, souffla Mendoza d'un ton bas qui fit frissonner le jeune homme alors qu'il le scrutait avec intensité.

Il faisait presque la taille de l'ancien marin à présent ; il lui arrivait juste en-dessous du nez. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, agacé envers lui-même. Il aurait tellement aimé n'être qu'haine et reproches envers l'espagnol et pourtant, il ne désirait rien de moins que de se presser contre lui et de réclamer la chaleur de son corps. Il n'en montra rien. Il sentait la colère vibrer dans son cœur et préférait se laisser aller à cette dernière. Comme si Mendoza allait s'en tirer comme cela ! Ce dernier aussi avait un peu changé ; son visage était plus marqué et le vieillissait un peu mais la fatigue devait y jouer car son corps restait souple et bien musclé. Le regard d'Esteban glissa brièvement sur ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'obséder ces deux dernières années. Quel âge avait-il à présent ? Trente-cinq ans, un peu moins ? Esteban n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de son âge exact. Il ne le leur avait jamais donné.

– Vous avez changé, vous aussi. Vous paraissez fatigué.

Mendoza acquiesça sans relever et ne prononça pas un mot, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Tellement de non-dits depuis son départ et même avant, et tant de temps s'était écoulé… Il y avait tant de choses à rattraper mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Sans compter qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bons termes. Qu'en serait-il à présent ? Mendoza n'était pas idiot, il discernait la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux d'Esteban. Il déglutit et décréta qu'il devait sans doute prendre congé, même si cela le blessait. Le fossé qui les séparait n'avait cessé de s'agrandir et ces deux années l'avaient transformé en un gouffre.

– On dirait que vous allez bien, tous les trois, fit-il après avoir accordé une brève œillade aux deux autres jeunes gens qui le saluèrent poliment.

Ils ne se montrèrent pas vexés par cette semi-ignorance, conscients de tout ce qui était en suspens entre eux.

Esteban serra les poings.

– C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? cracha-t-il, ulcéré. Vous vous êtes barrés pour cette femme, vous nous avez abandonnés et tout ce que –

– Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, Esteban, vous étiez assez grands pour vous débrouiller tout seuls, rétorqua Mendoza un peu sèchement. Je te rappelle que c'est vous, la première fois, qui êtes partis de votre côté, alors que vous étiez un peu plus jeunes. C'était mon choix que d'y rester, vas-tu donc me le reprocher ?

– Oui ! Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici à présent ? Vous êtes ici pour votre voyage de noces ? railla-t-il avec colère.

Il ne souhaitait même pas penser à l'étape suivante, savoir s'ils avaient eu un enfant. Une telle nouvelle finirait de l'achever. Il lui en voulait tellement, pour tout. Pour le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti, pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, tant par son absence que par l'amour qu'il avait témoigné à une autre jusqu'à le laisser derrière lui pour elle, pour cet amour et ce désir qui n'avaient cessé de grandir à son encontre malgré tout cela et sa propre incapacité à s'en remettre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre élan pour une autre personne, malgré les encouragements de ses amis qui ne désiraient que le voir tourner la page. Il n'avait jamais pu. Mendoza restait le seul et l'unique pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il en fût autrement.

Le visage de Mendoza s'assombrit.

– Non. Nous… nous nous sommes séparés, annonça-t-il d'une voix gênée en détournant le visage.

Cela intrigua les deux amis qui s'entreregardèrent. Esteban, lui, contracta davantage les poings avec colère. Tout cela pour ça ? Pas qu'il fût attristé pour la jeune femme, il était satisfait de la tournure des événements quant à leur couple, et en même temps… c'était un tel gâchis ! Mendoza leur avait donc tourné le dos pour cela ? _Lui_ avait tourné le dos pour cela ?

Il se rapprocha de lui pour attraper violemment son col et cracher sa colère.

– Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous êtes partis pour _ça_ ? Et maintenant quoi ? Vous pensiez revenir comme une fleur ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Esteban, fit Mendoza d'une voix triste en posant sa main sur la sienne, sans tenter de la retirer.

Les yeux d'Esteban se rivèrent vers elle tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il la fixa un instant et se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité. Il sentait son souffle sur ses joues et ses cheveux. Il se figea quelques secondes, incapable de détourner son regard de cette main calleuse et l'attention portée sur ces sensations que le désir amplifiait.

Pris d'une brusque impulsion, il s'agrippa soudain à Mendoza qui ne réagit pas, surpris par son initiative. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque et mêla ses doigts dans les boucles brunes du navigateur avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste brutal. Mendoza pensa le repousser l'espace d'une seconde mais l'empressement d'Esteban et sa passion presque désespérée faisaient écho à ses propres émois. Il s'y abandonna. Un barrage venait de céder en lui, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu maintenir intact, ce qui était plus difficile à présent qu'il faisait face à un jeune adulte et non plus à un enfant. Le baiser devint vite l'image de la violence des émotions qui les habitaient depuis quelques années. Il exprimait un mélange d'amour et de désir, de reproches et de frustration, avait un goût d'interdit et d'un tabou qu'ils brisaient sans honte. Mendoza le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à presque l'étouffer et colla son corps contre le sien alors qu'Esteban plongeait son autre main dans ses cheveux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer ; cet instant, tous deux en avaient rêvé plus d'une fois, depuis si longtemps, malgré les années écoulées. Leur désir s'était accru au fil du temps.

Et dans le ciel, les nuages se dissipaient autour du soleil et dévoilaient ainsi tout son éclat et toute sa superbe.

En arrière, Zia et Tao les fixaient, impuissants. Ils jetèrent des œillades inquiètes vers le village, s'interrogeant sur leur opinion quant à une telle scène s'ils en étaient témoins. Cependant, la vie suivait son cours en contrebas et personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Les deux concernés, eux, ne considérèrent rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, comme si une bulle les isolait hors du temps. Cela soulageait en partie les deux amis car enfin, en dévoilant ainsi leurs sentiments, un cap avait été franchi et leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant, sans doute meilleur que le précédent. Cependant, cela serait-il toujours le cas dans les jours, les semaines et même les mois à venir ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner ? Allaient-ils réellement vers la voie de l'apaisement ou au contraire, continueraient-ils de sombrer inévitablement dans celle du déchirement ?

oOo

Terminée, leur quête était terminée. Toutes les cités d'or avaient été trouvées, ne restait plus qu'à étudier leurs secrets pour en faire bénéficier le monde entier. Cela représentait un travail conséquent, celui de toute une vie, mais le trio n'avait pas peur de cela. C'était leur destin.

La mer frappait les falaises avec fracas et les vagues se soulevaient haut pour détremper la paroi rocheuse, produisant un bruit de ressac relaxant pour les voyageurs éreintés qu'ils étaient. Le groupe profitait de cet instant d'apaisement pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route et jouissait du vent léger, du ciel clair, du soleil qui les baignait de ses rayons chauds et de tout ce que la nature clémente leur offrait. Tao bailla et se redressa puis il regarda autour d'eux. Ils avaient posé le Condor en haut de la falaise et se trouvaient près de ses pieds, pas très loin de lui. Il constata que leur groupe s'était rétréci à quatre personnes. Mendoza et Esteban manquaient à l'appel.

Il sourit et ne chercha même pas à demander aux autres membres du groupe où ils se trouvaient.

Heureusement pour eux, leur relation avait pris un tournant plus calme et stable. Mendoza n'avait pas fini par repousser le plus jeune à cause de leurs âges respectifs ou de leur sexe comme ils le craignaient, même s'il ne l'assumait pas en public – pas plus qu'Esteban d'ailleurs —. Ce n'était sans doute pas un mal dans un monde où ce type de relation n'était pas admis. Ils tâchaient donc d'être discrets et d'agir en conséquence. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas avant d'acquérir un bel équilibre mais ils y étaient parvenus. Jamais ils n'auraient pu aimer quiconque comme ils s'aimaient, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé ensemble. Pour le monde, ils avaient juste retrouvé leur complicité d'antan, excepté le fait que Mendoza ne le traitait plus comme un enfant. Pour eux, c'était le cas tout en étant bien différent.

Tao se demanda alors ce qu'ils étaient partis faire et ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble, ce qui le fit rougir de gêne. Pour lui, viendrait assurément le moment inéluctable où ils s'uniraient l'un à l'autre si ce n'était pas déjà fait ou en cours. Il en était certain. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le Condor. Les endroits disponibles ne seraient pas tellement confortables… mais tant qu'ils ne se livraient pas à une séance galipettes dans la cabine du Condor, cela lui convenait !

– Tao, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps à revenir ?

Zia. Tao se tourna vers elle, étonné, avant d'hausser les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont partis. Et quelle importance ? Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouillent très bien tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, avaient-ils justifié leur départ ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller les chercher au risque de tomber sur eux en plein dans leurs ébats.


End file.
